


This calls for a band cuddle

by Bubballoo



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 5SOS - Freeform, 5sauce, 5secondsofsummer - Freeform, Adorable, Cake, Cashton, Comfort, Cuddle, Cuddles, Cuddling, Cute, Honestly just fluff, Hurt Luke, Hurt/Comfort, Lashton - Freeform, Mashton, Muke - Freeform, OT4, Oneshot, Protective Michael, SO MUCH FLUFF, Sharing a Bed, Sick Luke, The fluff!!, bandcuddles, basically just fluff, bed sharing, calm, cuddly luke, dogpile, malum, much muke, pls read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 18:25:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11857137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubballoo/pseuds/Bubballoo
Summary: Luke doesn't feel well and crawls into Michael's bed.The solution? A band cuddle.





	This calls for a band cuddle

**Author's Note:**

> Lel this is just fluff  
> Cuddles all the way!  
> Get em Luke

I didn't know why it started. But soon after we went our seperate ways to sleep, I was plagued with blurry thoughts and aching feelings in my chest.

It was dark and Calum and Ashton were probably already asleep. Michael was most likely still on his phone in bed.

But I couldn't sleep.

I tossed and turned amongst the blankets, tangling myself in them. Nothing felt right and my thoughts were all scattered. I don't know whether I wanted to cry or scream. I just needed something.

A frustrated sound left my lips and I huffed. I was itching for something, but I just didn't know what. 

Letting out a small whimper, I curled into a ball under the sheets, tucking my knees into my chest and holding them. I felt like crying.

Really Luke? You're going to cry? 

But I couldn't explain my emotions. And soon I felt the familiar tightening of my throat, my nose beginning to tingle.

I grabbed at my chest, a strange feeling building up inside it. And then the first tear slipped out.

I sniffled and a short sob escaped my lips. My eyes were stinging with tears and I closed them tightly, the salty drops trailing down my face and into the pillow.

Frustrated and confused, I gasped and tossed in my bed. Why was I feeling this way?

I released a shaky breath. 

Desperate, I flung the blankets off harshly and paced to the door, pulling it open.

My feet ended up taking me outside Michael's door. I hesitated. He was probably trying to sleep. But I couldn't stay in my room, not alone.

Pushing the thoughts away, I pushed the door open and walked in.

"Michael?" I whispered.

Then I spotted him. Disappointment rushed through me at finding the pale boy asleep. But it was better than the empty, frustrating feeling before.

I walked closer and dropped to my knees beside his bed. I sniffled and wiped my nose with the back of my hand. His eyes were closed and his dyed black hair a mess against the pillows.

I reached out and shook his shoulder lightly. 

"Mikey,"

"Mikey, please." Don't leave me to be alone.

I shook his shoulder harder.

"Mikey!" I begged.

He finally groaned and blinked his eyes at the darkness. Then his eyes landed on me.

"Luke?"

Relief washed over me and I immediately reached out to him, gripping his loose shirt in my hands and trying to pull myself up onto the bed.

Michael's eyes widened and he leaned back, placing his hands over mine that were still holding his shirt.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

I shook my head, my mouth not forming words. Instead I moved towards him again.

"Luke." His light eyes watched me closely and I looked down to avoid them, not knowing of a way to explain what was wrong. I didn't know myself.

I whined and pushed at his chest again with my hands. Getting up from my knees on the floor, I tried to get into his bed.

Michael's eyebrows furrowed but he moved slightly back. Lifting up the end of his covers, I quickly crawled in and scooted right into his chest, immediately curving into him.

He shifted against me and pulled the covers over us, surrounding us in a warm cocoon. The feeling in my chest slowly ebbed away- still there, still aching- but dulled.

I sighed and shuffled down so I could tuck my head under his chin. His light breaths ruffled my hair. 

Pressing as close against him as possible with my cheek against his soft shirt, Michael finally wrapped a protective arm around me.

"Luke, what's wrong?" He whispered quietly. "What happened?"

I didnt want to talk, I didnt know what happened, so I just shook my head and hid my face in his warm chest, trying to focus on something.

I heard him sigh quietly and felt him wrap his other arm around me, now holding me tightly. Strangely, I felt relieved at this.

It was quiet for a long while and I was glad I came in here. It seemed to bring me back a little.

"Where's Calum?" I murmured quietly into the cotton. It came out muffled and barely audible, my mind already beginning to shut down.

In the dark, Michael was surprised. He thought Luke had fallen asleep. Maybe he was talking in his sleep.

"Um... what?" 

I stirred sleepily. "Ash..." I mumbled to him, words falling from my lips without a filter.

It was silent for a moment. 

Then I felt him shift slightly and remove his arm for a second. I grunted at this and frowned tiredly, still not opening my eyes.

"Mikey," I complained.

He rubbed my back with one hand. "Just a sec, Luke," he whispered.

I pouted into his chest but waited for him. I heard some tapping. A minute later, there was small noise as he put something back and he settled back under the covers, wrapping both arms back around me. I relaxed into him and felt a light pressure against the top of my head in a soft kiss.  
My lips tipped up of their own accord.

Letting myself drift off, I was well on the way to sweet unconsciousness.

Until I heard a creak. Then small padding coming closer. My ears perked up and I listened to the muffled sounds, now distracted.

A dip lowered the mattress. And then another. Michael didn't seem to be bothered and I didn't move.

I felt two weights crawl up, jostling me. Calum and Ashton.

One shuffled up behind me, settling down and lifting the covers. Cold air wafted over me and I shivered in Michael's arms. He held me tighter.

The other crawled up behind Michael, also getting under the covers. 

After some shifting around, I felt another pair of arms wrap around me from behind, a warm chest pressed against my back, tangling our legs. The familiar scent reached my nose. Ashton.

I also felt someone grasp my hand, locking our fingers over Michael's waist, where my arm was lying. They held my hand comfortingly, warm and gentle. Calum.

I laced my fingers with Calum's, Ashton pressing against me and tucking his face into the back of my neck. I twined my legs with his and curled into Michael's chest.

The warmth, and the love, it flared deep inside my chest. Whatever horrible feeling was there before,  
It was replaced with something so much better.

I sniffled and tried to hold them all tighter.

Calum squeezed my hand and rubbed small circles with his thumb on the back of my hand. Ashton pressed a light kiss to the dip between my shoulders, and Michael held me closer to himself.

"I love you," I mumbled quietly into the dark.

"I love you too,"  
"Love you too, bud,"  
"Love you, Luke,"

Snuggling into the warmth from them all, I finally drifted into sleep in the band's arms, a soft smile on my lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Xx


End file.
